Sesshomaru's Story
by EinYoukia
Summary: None.
1. Seperation

"Sesshomaro-sama, where are we going?" asked Jaken  
  
"Not important Jaken." replied Sesshomaru.  
  
They continued to walk. Jaken wonder where Sesshomaru was taking them. They had no place left to go now that the keepers are back; they will take care off that pest Naraku. What was left for Sesshomaru to do? He was hoping that they would be headed home to Sesshomaru's castle. However, apparently Sesshomaru did not share this idea. He watched Rin running along behind. Maybe, he thought we are going to get rid of that wretched kid. Whatever it was he hoped they could rest soon; their last rest was nearly three days ago. He also knew that whatever it was it was very important. Jaken's mind begins to wonder as he tries to figure out what Sesshomaru is looking for.  
  
He had to find her. He knew she is alive, Sesshomaru thought. He thought she would never reappear again it's been almost twenty five years. Sesshomaru hoped she was still the same as when he last saw her alive. However this time Sesshomaru would not make that same mistake; He wasn't going leave her side ever again. He wouldn't let anyone touch her again, never again. Sesshomaru only hoped that she remembers him and could forgive him for not looking for her sooner. Oh please forgive my lady, he was coming for her. Sesshomaru's mind began to reminisce about the days before his lady's death.  
  
Airashiitenma had been the keeper of a temple for a while when it had happened. Sesshomaru had left to go see if the rumor of my father's new son was true. He had heard his name was Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her but he wanted to know if it was true, for it was said his brother was half demon. She told him she would wait, and her sister promised to protect her while he was away. That fool, he should have never trusted her, she was so weak. Sesshomaru's temper flared. He had only been gone for five days, only five. When he returned, he remembered her sister's story.  
  
"We saved this group of soldiers from the east. Sister said that we should bring them in and care for them. She cooked a wonderful meal. She provided beds and warm blankets for them. She even gave them hot baths to wash off in, but they still killed her. Sister pitied them and would not fight back. They took her, bond her, and then beat her to death as she cried for you to come. I tried to save her but I had to run I was not allowed to hurt them either. I beg for your forgiveness Lord Sesshomaru." Airashiitenma sister had said.  
  
"I can not and will not forgive you, nor will I forgive those humans." he had said.  
  
Sesshomaru started to walk faster.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Please slow down!" cried Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored her cry and continued at his pace. All he could think about was Airashiitenma's smell, and the knowledge that she was alive and walking this earth right now. He could smell her. The sent was faint but he could. Suddenly he stopped. There were other scents in her direction as well. Humans, half-demons, and quarter demons all surrounded her scent. How can she stand them he thought. How can she be around them? What if they are going to kill her again? All these questions he must know the answers to.  
  
"Sesshomaru why have we stopped?" asked Jaken.  
  
"Airashiitenma" whispered Sesshomaru.  
  
"What?" asked Jaken.  
  
"I will save you this time!" Sesshomaru cried.  
  
With that Sesshomaru took off with incredible speed. He left Rin and Jaken to fend for themselves.  
  
"Sesshomaru come back!" cried Rin and Jaken together.  
  
But Sesshomaru was far gone and they were left alone. Rin was terrified; Sesshomaru had never taken off without telling her to stay. Thoughts raced through her mind. Was he coming back? Did he leave her to die? Didn't he realize I am not there?  
  
Jaken's mind did the same thing, accept he kept following Sesshomaru's path. He knew that Sesshomaru's head was a mess at the moment and that they should just keep following. Besides, he thought what other choice do I have?  
  
"Come Rin, we must continue to follow." said Jaken.  
  
Much further ahead Sesshomaru was still running when something caught his sent. Two demons, a half demon, and three humans were coming towards him. It must be Inuyasha, he thought. That half demon best stay out of his way! 


	2. Sesshomaru & Airashiitenma Reunion

Airashiitenma stood on the tallest hill looking around at the village she was staying at. It was small, and had very few people. She wondered why the meeting grounds were at such a little location this time. Most of the times before it had taken place at a major city or where a recent keeper had been reincarnated. She had just finished the full reincarnation process herself. It had been nearly twenty five years since she was killed by the humans that she took in. Twenty five years is a long time she thought. Does her lord still remember her, she thought. But for now she knew her first priority was her job as keeper of the gate.  
  
Keepers of the gate were holy demons chosen to protect the gates of power. The keepers were immediately reincarnated every time they died. It would take about twenty two years for them to reach their original strength. During this period other keepers would stay with the reincarnated one until they were fully regenerated at which point a meeting would be held. Airashiitenma was the keeper of the gate which held the most power. It held the power to destroy universes with one blow. Her gate was the gate of light. The gate of light was set up of hope, joy, peace, and beauty. Airashiitenma's parents, Naomi and Hoshi, were the only ones who knew about the power she held.  
  
"The meeting is starting Airashiitenma!" yelled Ichijin form the base of the hill.  
  
"I will be there in a moment" replied Airashiitenma.  
  
Airashiitenma took a deep breath and walked down the hill. First she thought the ceremony will come, then dinner, and finally the meeting will start. Ichijin walked back to the village with her. Ichijin had been reincarnated with only a fourth of demon in her, and the rest miko. Out of all of Airashiitenma's sisters Ichijin was the only one who didn't mind her being in love with Sesshomaru. Nekarra, who was only half demon, was terrified of Sesshomaru and would prefer him not to be around. Issui, Chitenma, and Akibare, whom were all full demon preferred Airashiitenma to get rid of Sesshomaru but didn't say much about it. Haiden, who was three quarters demon, Hyousetsu, and Okibiakuma, whom were full demon were more outspoken about it, and had told Airashiitenma to leave him every time they met. But the most outspoken of all was Yamikijo. Yamikijo hated the whole ordeal and was constantly trying to split the two up.  
  
Just as Airashiitenma and Ichijin arrived the ceremony started. The ceremony was about half over when something caught her eye. Long white hair followed a streak that went behind a house. Her heart leaped and her stomach bottomed out. Why couldn't he come later she thought. Why now? She hoped he wouldn't attack anyone.  
  
Sesshomaru crept swiftly behind the house. He stopped as soon as he could see her again. Airashiitenma, he whispered. Sesshomaru attempted to get up behind her but a barrier stopped him. He couldn't' reach her. Sesshomaru panicked. He feared that the humans would kill her yet again.  
  
"Airashiitenma!" screamed Sesshomaru.  
  
"You there what do you think you are doing!" cried a guard standing in front of the barrier.  
  
"I demand to speak to Airashiitenma." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. They can't interact with anyone right now." replied the guard.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored the guard and continued to try to get past the barrier.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" yelled another guard.  
  
"You can not go in there!" said the other.  
  
Sesshomaru continued to hack away at the barrier. There was no way he would let separate him from Airashiitenma. Never again he thought. Suddenly he felt a bolt of pain run down his back. He turned to see the guards had attacked him, and their blades were covered in his blood.  
  
"How dare you!?" yelled Sesshomaru as blood dripped down his back. "We told you can't go in there." replied the guard.  
  
"What is going on here?" cried Yamikijo.  
  
"Let me see Airashiitenma" demanded Sesshomaru.  
  
"Absolutely not. In fact I forbid it. Guards take him away" said Yamikijo.  
  
"Yamikijo, who are you talking to?" asked Airashiitenma as she stood up and turned around.  
  
"Go back to watching the ceremony Airashiitenma. You can't talk now. You are busy." said Yamikijo.  
  
"But can't I..." started Airashiitenma as tears started to well in her eyes.  
  
"No." said Yamikijo, cutting Airashiitenma short.  
  
Airashiitenma and Yamikijo returned to watching the ceremony. Yamikijo had accomplished her goal of keeping Sesshomaru and Airashiitenma for a little while longer.  
  
"You will have to wait until there done to speak to Lady Airashiitenma." said one of the guards.  
  
As the ceremony came to a close Airashiitenma found it harder and harder not to run to her lord. She felt horrible just standing there letting her sister tell her she couldn't speak to him. In the past she would have simply told Yamikijo off, but this time she didn't. Where was her courage she asked herself.  
  
Sesshomaru waited patiently for the ceremonies end. Once this is over he thought Airashiitenma will come and talk. He wanted to rush in there now and take her away. Sesshomaru wanted to take her away from the humans and her stupid half-demon sister.  
  
"You'd best find someone to shelter you for the night." said one of the guards.  
  
"The meeting comes right after the ceremony and doesn't end for a while." said the other guard.  
  
Sure enough they were right. The ceremony ended and the sisters were immediately escorted to the temple for the meeting. There the long discussions of what to do about this and that began. Once there Yamikijo immediately brought up the subject of Airashiitenma and Sesshomaru's relationship.  
  
"It isn't right!" screamed Yamikijo.  
  
"Yamikijo has a point we should try to be holy people" agreed Haiden.  
  
"How can we call ourselves that? We kill all the time. We will never be holy or even close." retorted Airashiitenma.  
  
This argument carried out for hours until Airashiitenma stood up and began to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hyousetsu.  
  
"I refuse to stay and be insulted because I fell in love. Let me know when you see the truth." replied Airashiitenma as she walked out closely followed by Ichijin.  
  
Almost immediately the others followed.  
  
"You can't leave" they yelled from the temple steps.  
  
"I guess I can because I am" said Airashiitenma.  
  
As soon as the comment left her mouth Airashiitenma wished she hadn't said it, because sure enough they started to fight. Airashiitenma and Ichijin fought against Yamikijo, Hyousetsu, Haiden, and Okibiakuma. The others stood aside not sure what to do as they watched Yamikijo and Okibiakuma try to tear Airashiitenma apart, and Hyousetsu, and Haiden try to tear Ichijin apart. Airashiitenma managed to dodge most of Okibiakuma's attacks but she was hit almost every time by Yamikijo. Yamikijo had managed to slice open Airashiitenma back, and both of her legs. Ichijin had lost a lot of blood from the cut on her back and head made by Haiden. Airashiitenma and Ichijin suffered some serious wounds when all was said and done. The fight ended a few hours later and they went straight to business like it never happened.  
  
The sisters decided Kikyo must die for she was causing too much trouble and wasn't supposed to be in the world. After long hard discussions about him they finally decided Naraku must be stripped of all power. Airashiitenma and Ichijin managed to convince most of there sisters that it was okay for them to fall in love with other demons, and Yamikijo managed to convince everyone that they should not kill anything that does not threaten them. It was sunrise when the meeting ended and Sesshomaru was standing perfectly straight waiting for Airashiitenma.  
  
"My Lord" cried Airashiitenma as she ran to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru merely opened his arms and smiled at her. She looks as beautiful as he remembered. Her scent filled his nose. And he pulled her closer. Unfortunately his happiness was cut short by the appearance of Airashiitenma's parents and her other nine sisters.  
  
"I must talk to you Airashiitenma, about you relationship with this demon. Now!" said Naomi, her mother. 


End file.
